Naruto the Arcane warrior
by Highking TOM
Summary: On the Night of the Scroll incedent Naruto finds the blade of his great great great grandfather. Watch as he goes down the path to becoming a true warrior of the Uzumaki! , M for REALLY GORY SCENES and maybe lemons
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Naruto was tired and sweaty, but he had done it! He had stolen the Forbidden scroll of seals from the Hokage tower and had learned one of the techniques in it like his teacher Mizuki had told him. He had just failed his genin exam for the third consecutive time and was very downcast. His sensei Mizuki had told him of the alternate exam. That's why he was now here in the middle of the forest practicing the Kage BunshinTechnique, and he had just got it right. To say that Naruto Uzumaki was excited would be an understatement.

Naruto sat down before looking at the scroll again.

"Um, let's see. I've got the Kage Bunshin no jutsu down. Let's see what else is there." he said in wonder when he suddenly noticed a small seal on the bottom with some writing on the side:

**Warning only Uzumaki's may use this seal! Anyone else will be killed via chakra overload!**

Naruto smirked at this before biting his thumb and running it across the seal, only for it to get stuck on the middle of the seal, which started to glow a neon green. Suddenly there was a puff of smoke followed by a soft thud. The smoke cleared revealing a beautiful sword with a T-shaped silver hilt with a single red diamond in the center of the guard, the blade was double edged with strange runes carved onto the metal. Naruto picked it up and swung it experimentally in the air and was delighted to see that it was light as a feather, this is incredible! He thought happily as he swung it in the air, suddenly he heard something coming. He quickly resealed the blade just as Iruka came into view.

"Naruto!" yelled the scarred chunin. Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Oh man! I only got to learn one jutsu from the scroll, but I still graduate right? That deal isn't it? I learn a jutsu from the scroll and I graduate right? That's what Mizuki-sensie told me!" questioned the blond, Iruka's eyes widened, _Mizuki? Why would he tell Naruto that? What's going on_? Thought Iruka when he was suddenly thrown back by a volley of kunia. Iruka looked up to see Mizuki standing on a branch glaring down at them.

"It's nice to see that you could join us Iruka." greeted the silver haired chunin before he turned to Naruto, "Naruto give me the scroll and you pass."

"No don't do it Naruto! Those jutsu in that scroll are forbidden! Mizuki's been lying to you so he could take from you and take the jutsu for himself!" yelled Iruka, Mizuki chuckled,

"Don't listen to him Naruto! I'm the only one who's telling the truth! In fact everyone you know has been lying to you your whole life, ever since the Hokage made the law concerning you."

Iruka growled, "Be quiet Mizuki!" he yelled

"What law?" asked Naruto,

"NO MIZUKI!"

"The law saying no one can tell you that the Kyuubi wasn't killed, but sealed into a little baby: YOU! You carry the very thing that destroyed so many lives, including Iruka's. You are the nine tailed fox." exclaimed Mizuki, Naruto's eyes widened, it couldn't be true, he couldn't be the nine tailed fox, could he. Mizuki laughed as he grabbed one of his windmill shuriken, "Die monster!" he cried throwing it, Naruto tried to get away but found himself frozen in fear so he closed his eyes and waited for the metal to pierce his flesh. There was the unmistakable sound of metal sliding into flesh, but the sudden burst of pain the blonde had expected never came. He opened his eyes to Iruka hunched over him with the shuriken pierced into his back. "I-Iruka-sensei? Why?"

The scarred chunin, his face only inches from Naruto's own, was smiling, crying, and trying to hold back his pain all at once. "I-I understand... a bit of what you've been through. When my parents died, I... no one really seemed to care about me. I would act like an idiot, just to... get people's attention. I was never very good in school, so it was all I could do to make people notice me. But the whole time... I was always in so much pain. It must have been so painful for you too, Naruto, right? I'm so very sorry... If I had just paid a bit more attention, maybe you wouldn't have had to hurt so much..." he explained, Mizuki laughed,

"What bullshit! Iruka doesn't care about, he hates you, he's just trying yo gain your trust before he stabs you in the back!" he shouted Naruto looked at Mizuki then to Iruka before he suddenly turned and ran away. Iruka tried to call him back but he just kept going until he disappeared from view. Mizuki scoffed, "There you have it, now he'll want revenge against Konoha, didn't you see it in his eyes? The need for revenge the hatred? He will soon embrace his inner self and become the monster he was meant to be!" he yelled before disappearing into the trees.

Naruto was running as fast as he could to get away from the two chunin.

"Naruto!"

Turning around the blond saw Iruka coming towards him. "Naruto! Mizuki was lying! He was just saying that stuff to confuse you!" The chunin academy teacher held out his hand. "Give me the scroll so we can keep Mizuki from getting it!"

However, Naruto merely spun around and launched himself back at Iruka, smashing his head into the chunin's gut.

The two tumbled down the trees and onto the ground.

"How?" Iruka questioned as he held onto his stomach, "how did you know," there was a puff of smoke. "That I wasn't Iruka?" asked the Mizuki.

Naruto smirked, "because." There was a puff of smoke, when it cleared it revealed Iruka. "I'm Iruka."

Mizuki scowled, "why are you protecting that demon anyways? You know what he'll do now that he has his hands on the scroll. Naruto is just like me. He'll use the power that's inside the scroll to destroy Konoha! That's what demons are like."

"Your right," said Iruka, surprising Mizuki. "That is what a demon would do…"

Naruto who had taken to hiding behind a tree as he listened in, froze at those words. _I see… _he thought sadly. _So Iruka only see's me as a demon too…_

"But that's not what Naruto would do," Iruka's words caused Naruto and Mizuki to snapped there attention back to him. "Naruto is not the demon. He's my student and a proud ninja of Konoha!"

Naruto went from depressed to elated, Iruka believed in him. For as long as he could remember only the old man and a nice father/daughter couple at Ichiraku Ramen believed in him. Having another person who believed he could succeed left him with a feeling of happiness.

"You know Iruka I was going to save you for later, but I've changed my mind." Mizuki sneered as he began spinning his shuriken on his arm as he got ready to launch it. "Die!" he shouted and went to throw the weapon only for him to be sent flying backwards into a tree by a orange blur. Mizuki looked up to see Naruto glaring at him.

"If you touch my sensie again, I'll kill you!" snarled Naruto Mizuki smirked, "oh really? How can you beat me I am a chunin while you are nothing!" Naruto smirked and made a ram seal,

"Shadow clone Jutsu!" nothing happened. Naruto looked around in confusion before calling out the jutsu again but still nothing, _what's going on? Why won't it work?_

Mizuki smirked, "Exactly my point! You're useless! Now die!" he shouted before he charged forwards brandishing a kunia in each hand. Naruto cursed, what was he supposed to do? He had nothing to use except...the sword! But how was he going to get it out of the scroll in time? He gathered some chakra to do the seals for a kawarmi but there was a flash of light and in his hand he held the sword from the scroll, but the blade now seemed to emit a strange golden glow.

_**I think I shall take over now**_. Said a voice that seemed to come from now where and every thing went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys Highking Tom here with a new chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up to a white ceiling, "uh where am I?" he groaned<p>

"In the Konoha Hospital, young Uzumaki," said a voice startling Naruto

"Who's there! Show yourself!" he shouted looking around fearfully. As soon as he said that a image of a winged woman in brilliant silver armor appeared in front of Naruto's bed. Naruto squinted at the woman ,

"Who are you?" he asked the woman gave him a low elegant bow

"I am the great demon goddess Ariston. Defeated by the warrior Ranosi Uzumaki and sealed into the legendary blade Tenji."

"Tenji?" he asked in wonder.

"The blade that belongs to the current head of the Arcane warriors royal family, the Uzumaki. You."

"ME? I'm the clan head? No way I'm awesome!Beat that teme!" yelled Naruto and began to cheer, Ariston growled,

"Settle down! You will show restraint!" She growled Naruto shrank back in fear and nodded making the woman smile, "Good now I must explain what you must do as the last of your clan."

"Like what?"

"You will be expected to keep the forces of evil at bay, but you must learn the gifts of the Uzumaki, the power to wield Mana, or the spiritual energy that connects this world to the Spirit world, "she explained, "Then we can begin your tower."

"Tower?" he asked Ariston nodded,

"It will be the home of the Uzumaki and their brothers, since we cannot build our own city, a tower will be suitable. It will be a beacon of your power and a symbol of peace and light, where all who wish to learn the way of the Uzumaki will go and join the ranks of the Arcane!" She said excitedly Naruto raised an eyebrow,

"You seem a bit happy about this, aren't you a demon and don't you dislike being trapped in a sword?" he asked, Ariston smiled

"Yes, but I love seeing my children rise in strength like Ranosi wanted." She said with a wistful smile, "Naruto was about to ask what she meant but she stopped him with a glare, No more questions, we must make arrangements right away. You'll need to be the strongest and most fluent in the Uzumaki ways, or the Code of Spirit, if you want to rebuild what once was."

"Oh I couldn't agree more." came an older voice, they both spun around to see the Hokage looking at them with a stern look, in his hands was Tenji and some scrolls. Ariston smiled, "Hiruzen! It's nice to see you! It's been a while since you sealed me away." she greeted Sarutobi smiled, "Aye it has Ariston-chan lovely as ever." he said before turning to Naruto, "I am here to tell you that I'm sorry for not telling you of the Kyuubi sooner." said the old man sadly, Naruto smiled

"It's OK old man! You were just looking out for me!" he told the old kage, who smiled in thanks but he suddenly grew serious, "There's something else."

Naruto looked at him in surprise,"What?"

"The Kazekage demanded an arranged marriage between us and one of our clans to solidify our relations." explained the Hokage, Naruto looked at him,

"WHAT! NO WAY!" he yelled,

"You must, as a genin you are now subject to arranged marriages between villages. If you don't our already strained relations with Suna could become worse, if not fall apart all together." he explained seriously, "But don't worry she's a nice girl and as the Kazekage's daughter she's very influental and very strong."

"But Sakura-chan...-"

"Has no interest and frankly is not worthy of you." said Sarutobi, before giving him the sword and scrolls, "The scrolls are whats left on the Arcane arts, the genin team placements are in three months, just in time for your fiancee to come." he said giving Naruto a pat on the head before leaveing. Ariston watched him leave before turning back to Naruto, "Time to train." she told him grabbing his shoulder and they both disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

They reappeared in the middle of an empty field surrounded by gigantic trees. Naruto looked around in confusion, "Um where are we?" he asked

"In the middle of the Forest of Death," explained Ariston in a far off voice, "This is where you will train for the next three months." she told him earning a fist pump, she smirked,

"Oh I wouldn't be too happy because from now on you are mine, welcome to hell." she said with a evil smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter, but it's a intro chapter! Also I apologize if the pairing seems rushed but there is a reason for it!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! sorry for not updating just had to get MCA's done! If you're wondering when I'll be updateing vampire ninja, it WILL be soon, I just am haveing some trouble deciding how it will go! So any way heres the next chapter!**

**WAHOO!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did, I would have Naruto get over Sakura, along with getting a bloodline, like being able to control his chkra in a different way then normal ninja's.**

* * *

><p>Chapter three<p>

* * *

><p>Temari was with her sensie and brothers making their way to Konoha to meet her future <em>husband<em>, god how she hated that word now, it represented what was happening to her. She being given away, tossed away like garbage! What made it worse was that she may never get the chance to save her poor brother from his own insanity. She clenched her fist and looked at her red haired brother. Her sensie saw this and placed his hand on her shoulder assuringly,

"It will be OK Temari. We will get him back without your help, you just do your duty for the village." he told her, Temari sighed

"Thanks." she whispered just as she began to see Konoha's gates appear up the road where the Hokage stood waiting along with a figure in a white and gold cloak. The hokage bowed to them and smiled,

"Greetings and welcome brethren!" he greeted Temari's sensie bowed, "Hello Hokage-sama, it is a pleasure to see you." he said in a emotionless voice, "We are here with lady Temari to meet her new husband, where is he?" he asked in slight annoyance. The cloaked figure stepped forward pulling back his hood revealing a small blond with ocean blue eyes and six whisker marks on his cheeks. Temari looked at him and struggled not to blush, _he kinda cute, _she thought

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, Lord of the Arcane warriors." he said bowing elegantly before holding out a gloved hand, "I greet you, Temari-chan, with high hopes that we may come to enjoy each others company. I can tell you are a strong warrior Temari. May I escort you to our new home?" Temari blushed and took his hand and moved to his side, "Do you wish to say farewell to your family?" he asked she shook her head, "We already said our good byes." she told him. Naruto nodded before turning to the Suna nin, "It was nice seeing you and do not worry, I will do all I can to care for Temari." he assured them, they all gave him a nod before leaving. He turned to Temari, "Follow me." he told her in a cal m voice. She relucantly complied and allowed him to lead her away.

"Here we are." said Naruto opening the door t his apartment revealing a small room that Temari guessed was the living room, judging by the small red couch, oak coffee table and small TV, to her left is the doorway where she could see was the kitchen . Naruto turned to her and smiled, "I took the librety of preparing a room for you three doors down the hall to your left my room is the one on the right." he explained pointing to the hallway, "Sadly we don't have a training ground yet, but once I raise funds we become chunin or are deemed worthy, we will be moving into the Namizake estate."

"Why give me my own room?" she asked

"To respect your privacy, we don't know each other well enough and I have to high respect for women to force you to sleep in my bed with me Temari nodded and walked to the specified door. She opened it and found her self to be in a small room with a nice looking single person bed and dresser. She let out a sigh before plopping down on the bed and thinking on recent events. Naruto seemed like a nice guy and he was a good looking guy, but could she ever get used to being with him as his wife. She was interupted from her thoughts by a knock on her door.

"Come in!" she called and the door opened revealing Naruto wearing his uniform consisting of his head bead which was wrapped around his head, a red and white tunic over shining chain mail, red pants, and brown leather boots. At his waist was the most beautiful sword she had ever seen. Naruto looked at her, "You'd better get ready, the genin team assignments are going on and we do not want to be late." he told her Temari nodded and grabbed her fan before turning back towards him, "I'm ready." she told him Naruto nodded and walked off towards the academy with Temari close behind.

* * *

><p>The students of the latest graduating class were bustling with activity, each were excited to take the first steps of their ninja careers. Suddenly the door opened revealing two blond kids, one was a tall female in a grey top over a fishnet shirt, the other was a male wearing a red tunic over chainmail and red pants. One student recognizing the boy shot up and yelled,<p>

"Get out of here Naruto! This is for graduates only!" Naruto looked at the kid,

"Shut it Kiba! Look at the forehead!" he said and pointed at his head band

"Yeah right! You must have stolen it you thief!" yelled a girl with bright pink hair. The room suddenly went cold, the light from the room darkened as Naruto turned to the fool with a icey glare, his eyes glowing blueish white and filled with fury,

"Silence Haruno or you will lose your tongue!" he snarled a boy with raven hair scoffed,

"Like you could dobe!" he said only to be shocked when he felt the not-so-fun part of Tenji pointed at his throat, red energy running down the blade.

"I could and I will Uchiha! Any who dishonors me or my family will find themselves hanging from the Hokage tower by their finger nails!" snarled Naruto he turned and sat down in a seat in the third row by the window Temari sat next to him just as the door opened revealing Iruka.

"All right shut up and sit down!" yelled the scarred chunin, "I'm going to announce the team arrangements now!"

"Team 1 will be..." he started calling out the names of the people on the teams until finally, "Team 7 will be Naruto Uzamaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Temari Uzamaki you're sensie is Asuma Sarutobi, yes Sakura?"

"Who's the new girl she wasn't at the test, why does she have Naruto's last name, his has no family! And why does she get Sasuke-kun!" yelled Sakura Temari flinched and rubbed her ears, couldn't this girl just SHUT THE FUCK UP! Iruka sighed, "Temari is the Kazekage's daughter and Naruto's fiance, as per the alliance between the Hokage and the Kazekage." for a moment there was silence then,

"WHAT" shouted the class, suddenly Sasuke shot up, "Why does he get to marry the Kazekage's daughter! I'm a Uchiha and he's a clanless loser, if anyone should get the girl it's me! I need to rebuild my clan! I-" he was suddenly sent flying into the wall. Sasuke looked up and saw Naruto standing over him, his entire body surrounded by the same blueish white energy that came out of his eye. Naruto bent down and lifted Sasuke by his shirt, "Listen here you little piss stain, don't talk about women like they're property, especially Temari, unless you want to taste my blade in your esophagus!" he said throwing the brat into the ground before turning towards his fiance. "Come on Temari, let's go." he said before walking out the door. Temari blinked in confusion before running to catch up to him.

* * *

><p>"What was that about?" asked Temari as they made their way through the crowded streets. Naruto looked at her and sighed<p>

"They all think of me as a dead last due to me being a failure as a student, but they don't know who I am now. And Sasuke is just a ass." he explained Temari raised an eyebrow,

"And who exactly is Naruto Uzumaki?", he paused and looked at her

"You really want to know?" he questioned Temari gave him a 'of course look' making him sigh, "Very well. Come on it is time I showed you what I am." he told her as they got to the apartment. Naruto led her inside and down the hall into his room. It was spacious, with a queen sized bed and oak desk, in the corner was the closet and next to it was a dresser. Hanging on the wall above was a massive shield with a picture of a silver dragon wrapped around a gold cross carved into it. Naruto looked at Temari with emotionless eyes, "Are you ready?" he asked Temari nodded, Naruto smiled sadly and walked up to her. Temari stood there confused as he got in close enough that she had to look down slightly to look into his eyes, "Before I do this promise me that what ever happens you will not hate me, that you will not try to kill me, that you will see me as you do now." Temari was surprised, What could there be that would make him ask something like that? She took a deep breath and said in a calm voice, "I promise."

Naruto smiled at her and reached up with both hands and placed them on her forehead. Temari gasped as darkness took her.

Naruto's Mindscape

Temari found herself in a dark hallway with stone walls that were so high she couldn't see the top. She looked around to see that she was alone

"Naruto?" she cried into the darkness, hoping to find her fiance,

**Wait, how could I think that so easily, am I actually in love with Naruto?** She wondered, she decided that she would dwell on the matter latter and opted to find Naruto instead. She moved through the hallways occasionaly calling Naruto's name when she came upon a large room.

_**Come closer, **_came a voice. Temari looked around in surprise, who said that?

_**Follow my voice**_, Temari whipped out a kunia and went towards the source. Following the voices she came upon a large room. On the far side of the room was a massive cage where she found the head of a massive fox glaring at her with piercing red eyes.

_**Hello human. **_It greeted with a sickening grin.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it please review, I felt it wasn't good, but I want your feelings on it!<strong>


End file.
